Ujisato Gamō
Ujisato Gamō is an Oda retainer who later served Hideyoshi. He was initially a hostage of Nobunaga, but later married his daughter and became one of his most important generals. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is twentieth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in twenty-ninth place together with Goemon Ishikawa. He placed twenty-fifth in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. Role in Games The Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series has him often appear as a generic serving the Oda and Toyotomi forces. In Kessen III, he can be recruited during Chapter III in Breakthrough at Sekigahara if Oichi's troop count is above 1600 at the end of the battle. He leads a strong spear unit in combat. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X has Ujisato appear in the Tensho Iga War event. Ujisato is known for his acute observations, his geniality and his joy for learning. He is captivated by anything which he does not know, inclined to absorb every tidbit of knowledge that he can, even in the heart of danger. Ujisato is so mesmerized by the delivery and origins of Platinum Curry that he nearly had their encampment surrounded. Yet Ujisato's lightning-fast tactics effortlessly keeps him and his comrades safe. Nobunaga orders him to defend Mount Amagoi with Yuugiri and Fujibayashi Nagatonokami. The protagonist's party and his ninja partners are baffled by his fervent questions about their lifestyles, though his capabilities quiets their criticisms. Aware that the protagonist's goal is further ahead at Fujiyama Castle, he expedites their journey through the UMA horde to permit them safe passage. He purposely holds back from defeating the main UMA threat in their way, using it as a chance to congratulate Nobukatsu on his wavering self-esteem. Ujisato and his ninja partners defend the SLO agent's exit with high hopes of their victory. Historical Information Born in Hino within the Gamō district of Omi Ōmi Province, Tsuruchiyo became a hostage of the Oda when his father Katahide swore loyalty towards them after the fall of the Rokkaku clan. He was taken to Gifu where Nobunaga became impressed with his sound judgment, allowing the youth to serve as a vassal. Having taken the name of Utahide, he participated in many battles under the Oda at a young age. Among these battles include Anegawa and Nagashino. For his part in the siege of Kizukuri Castle, he was given the privilege of marrying Fuyuhime, Nobunaga's daughter who would eventually mature as a great beauty. After Nobunaga was assassinated at Honnōji in 1582, Utahide and his father sheltered their lord's family at Hino Castle before submitting to Hideyoshi. He joined the Battle of Shizugatake and was given the title of "Hida no Kami" for his efforts. Utahide also received the lands of Matsusaka as his fief in 1585 following his role in subduing Nobukatsu at Komaki-Nagakute. By 1591, he was already considered one of the five greatest daimyō of the era. Although he took the name Ujisato at that point in time, he was also given the baptismal name of Leo after becoming a Christian due to Takayama Ukon's influence. Ujisato continued to participate in the Toyotomi's battles including the attack on Odawara Castle, the subjugation of Kyūshū and Ōshū (which earned him a sizable fief in Aizu worth 420,000 koku), and the invasion on Korea. But during the last campaign, he began to feel ill while on duty in Nagoya and eventually died at Fushimi Castle. Some historians suspect that Hideyoshi was involved in his sudden demise due to the latter's ties to Christianity, but this theory remains unproven. The Gamō family lost their claim to Aizu when Ujisato's heir Hideyuki was transferred to Utsunomiya, though Ieyasu reinstated them after unifying the land under his rule. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters